


Drip

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “Luna?” he murmured sleepily, rolling onto his back. “Is everything alright?” Even in his haze, he reached out for her instinctually. Taking advantage of the movement to remove her robe and slip into bed with him, she answered.“More than alright,” she whispered, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. “It worked, Ravus.”Kinktober Day 1:Lactation
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S KINKTOBER TIME!!!!!
> 
> I really burnt out last year and got like 4? works done. So I decided to do something different this year.
> 
> I opened up a spreadsheet with 2-3 kink prompts for all 31 days. Then, I let my twitter followers pick a kink for the day and request a pairing and any additional specifications. I opened it to all fandoms I was comfortable with, so there will be a lot of different fandoms. I'm definitely better at getting stuff done when it's for friends, and I'm doing drabbles instead of full fics. I'M REALLY EXCITED, and hope y'all are too! :D

It wasn’t the dawn cresting over the hills and peeking through the curtains that woke Luna, but rather a cold feeling across her chest. Tenebrae was no stranger to a cold winter, high in the mountains as Fenestala was, and Luna had grown familiar with the type of chill that came with water on one’s skin when emerging from the bath. But this was different, and she knew what the cool damp spots were right away.

Moving out of bed and grabbing a robe to wrap around herself, she quickly made her way to Ravus’s quarters. She mourned the fact that they could not share a bed, but there were appearances to keep up, and Luna was not yet 18. But this didn’t matter: they were the only ones who could understand each other; Ravus was the only one she could trust. They would defy the gods for each other.

These thoughts were not where her mind lingered this morning, however. No, her thoughts all revolved around the white milk dripping from the pucker of her nipples. She could not help but absentmindedly brush against them as she walked, jumping at their sensitivity.

She slipped into Ravus’s room, finding him still asleep, and quickly hurried to wake him.

“Luna?” he murmured sleepily, rolling onto his back. “Is everything alright?” Even in his haze, he reached out for her instinctually. Taking advantage of the movement to remove her robe and slip into bed with him, she answered.

“More than alright,” she whispered, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. “It worked, Ravus.”

That was enough to have his eyes shooting open, a palm immediately closing around her naked breast.

“Finally,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her chest. She gasped at the sensation, without him even suckling they felt so tender. Her nerves lit up, from the swell of her tits, a heat shooting down through her stomach and peaking in between her legs.

Gods, but he barely had to touch her to get her wet like this.

“Go on,” she coaxed. “Take what you need from me.”

And he did.

The milk flowed freely from her, straight to Ravus’s lips as he latched on like a child to a mother, and as the milk flowed, so did the dampness from her pussy. She could feel his length against her thigh as he pushed up closer to get a better angle, slowly driving a finger into her cunt, just enough to tease.

“Luna,” he said, so quiet that she wouldn’t have heard if she hadn’t been listening so intently, pleasure mounting from his little groans and gasps, nipping at her chest. “Luna, my beautiful sister…”

“Do you like what you taste?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair, which was starting to grow long. “Can you relieve the other one? I’m so heavy. I have so much for you…”

He pulled off of her, licking over her nipple and thumbing over the mark he had made there.

“Of course I can,” he answered, eyes growing dark. And he bent over, mouth curling back around her, more fingers inside of her. Connected, as they should be, to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill.....kudos & comments if ya liked it, exit out if ya didn't <3


End file.
